1. Field of Invention
This application relates to improvements in enrichment systems and is more particularly concerned with improvement of the final stages of a dual temperature water-hydrogen sulfide exchange system for the production of deuterium oxide (heavy water) and the product finishing stage thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the practice in the production of heavy water has been to conduct the final stages of enrichment by water distillation and/or electrolysis. Statements have been made in the literature that the final enrichment operations might be carried out by the dual temperature exchange process, but such has not actually been performed.